Hidden Princes
by TombSphynxAva
Summary: Perseus Amund Jackson. SHIELD Agent, Liar, Dead Man, The Leviathan of SHIELD. He has been dead for 12 years. Or has he?
1. Chapter 1

The year was 2002,I was fourteen at the time.I'd just gotten back from mom and I were sitting at the kitchen table when the doorbell rang. Mom shot out of her chair knocking it over. She opened the door and let a man with dark skin and an eyepatch in. She looked at me sadly before she crumbled to dust vanishing with the wind. I stood to look the man in his eye and stood tall acting unaffected by the event. "Sit Perseus, This will take some time." I nodded sitting back down in my chair. "You're mother, is a god named Loki. He left us two clones of one of his female forms back in 1988. One of the clones was released into the world only to meet a man,fall in love and have a child. At first we chalked your birth two months later to it being your mother's…. , it wasn't just his/her fault was it?" I shook my head slowly. "No…" I trailed off not knowing his name or what to call him. "Director Fury." He supplied for me. "No Director Fury. My father is also a god, however he is of the Greek pantheon. I'm only telling you because I feel as though I'm faced with either criminal charges for existing, certain death or the choice to help you or be detained."

Fury rose his eyebrow and I shrugged. "I'm a demigod sir. We don't get approached like this without those options." He chuckled softly. " , I work with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, we want you to work for us as a spy. Not on your people but for missions." I played with the water in my glass thinking for a minute. "I'm not the brightest, I have ADHD and Dyslexia. I don't do well with people and I'm stubborn. But I am loyal Director." I took a sip of my water. "I may not be as human as I thought but, I'll work with you sir." He stood and gave me a seemingly rare smile. "Then come with me, I'll introduce you to your handlers."

I bit my lip and followed him. I was introduced to Agents Maria Hill and Phil Coulson. They became my parents in a sense. It was in Greece in 2006 after I sent Gaea back to sleep that I received the worst news. The camps believed me dead. Good for them,it would be better that way.I was dressed in my uniform waiting on Fury and the Helicarrier. The Helicarrier appeared on the horizon and was docked in mere seconds. Fury stepped off the ship and walked over to me. "Agent Jackson!" He yelled as I jogged over to him. "Yes sir?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. "Agent Coulson is dead." I blinked feeling the shock seem in. "H-he can't be Fury! I-I-I No he can't be dead. Please tell me this is some sick joke. Please Fury." Fury shook his head as Maria came off the ship running over with tear filled eyes I hugged her close.

My days fell into a pattern of training, missions and research. I was accompanying Fury to Stark Tower. The Avengers stayed there and he needed to speak to all of them. Maria was with us as well. "Stay on your toes." She whispered. "You look like your mother they might think you are him. Didn't I tell you to get a haircut?" I rolled my eyes letting the sea green filter through the harsh faceted emerald that I had selected around a month ago. "Happy now Maria?" I purred softly. "How was Italy? I never got to ask." She countered avoiding my question.I chuckled and shrugged. "Messy, loud, usual."

Fury stepped off the elevator and looked at me. "Play nice Jackson." I rolled my eyes muttering in latin crossing my arms. "You have no faith in my ability to be nice do you sir?" I cringed at the heavy accent I carried now. I had spent nearly a year in Italy not speaking English in the entire time I was there. Fury chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe I do maybe I don't." We entered their living quarters to find them eating pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey look it's the pirate! Whoa, who's the Loki look alike?!" Tony Stark said I rolled my eyes sending Maria a silent question Is he always like this? She nodded snickering softly. Always. I rolled my eyes again sighing. Kudos to Fury for dealing with him. She elbowed me making me bite my lip to keep from laughing. "Shut up." She whispered I nodded and stood straight. "This is Agent Jackson." The red head's head snapped up as well as the archer's "Coulson's protege?" I nodded an affirmative. "You can't be any older than 18!" Stark shouted. I turned to him letting my eyes flash emerald shutting him up. "Stark don't antagonize him." Fury spoke. "He's also Maria's protege, You'll have to deal with him if we both die and he's not all that nice towards nicknames, insults, hacking...you know he's not that nice towards people like you Stark."

I rolled my eyes chuckling. "He is human!" Stark shouting ignoring Fury's comment. I snorted shaking my head. "You all have a mission. Agent Jackson will be going with has escaped Asgard." I narrowed my eyes at Fury. "Jackson. Stop glaring daggers into my back you have your orders." I let out a sigh pin pointing exits. "Yes sir." I heard Stark mock gasp. "He speaks." I bit back a line of insults but luckily they escaped my lips in Greek. "Kariolis,Ai pidiksu, Kariolis!" My words were more of a hiss. Fury gave me a look. "You'll be staying here in New now get to know your teammates for this mission."

I grimaced but nodded with a sigh. It was the two SHIELD agents that came to talk to me the Hulk, I mean Bruce. Rodgers and I had a discussion of his years wouldn't even come near me. Nightfall found me staring out of the window. Lightning flashed through the sky as a big beam of light landed on the roof accompanied by a thump. A big blonde guy walked in the room. "Loki?" He asked seeing me standing there. "Afraid not Thor." Tony said walking into the room. I said nothing turning back to the window. My eyes shifting back to the sea green they used to be I turned and walked out to the roof to get some air. Thunder rolled across the sky.I looked up as rain poured down.

"Come inside kid you'll….oh whoa…" Stark spoke until he saw the large circle of dry around me. "Perseus." Thor spoke I looked at him and bowed. "Prince Thor." He looked lost. "You look so much like him you know." I chuckled as I stood. "So I've been told. I look like both my parents." Thor chuckled. "When we received word of your death my mother lost all hope of returning Loki to what he once was." Tony was confused. "You said it earlier Stark. I'm Loki's look alike. Think hard. He's the only god that can birth children." I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Loki is your..dad...no Loki is your mom?!" I nodded leaning on the railing of the building looking out at the city I hadn't stepped foot in since I was 17.

I closed my eyes flinching in pain as I saw my mother gagged and thrown in a cellar. The vision zoomed out of the cellar to give me a veiw of a big blue eyes snapped open. "I know where he is." Thor gaped at me. "Where?" Tony piped up. "More importantly how do you know where he is?!" I gave a grim smile. "He's at the Camp my Prince. How do I know? I saw him there Stark. We'll tell Fury then go in the morning." Thor rose his eyebrows at me. "Why would you not want to rescue him right now?" I shrugged. "He killed Coulson Prince Thor. Coulson was the first father figure I had that was a mortal. He adopted me at age 14. I haven't forgiven Prince Loki for it yet." Thor nodded. "A wise answer from one so young." I chuckled and walked into the building again. They followed. "So how old are you?" I thought for a minute."Uh...25." Thor chuckled at Stark's expression. "You're 25. How do you look 18?" I cringed. "My father's Father's mother...I died once Stark, She preserved my body and fished my soul from the underworld. She did it because I defeated her." Tony nodded slowly. "So that means…?" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose. "My cells are frozen at the age of 18. I won't get older physically. I also may have inherited my mother's longevity of life. I'll die eventually but it will be long after you Stark."


	3. Chapter 3

I video called Fury in private. "Nick, I found him." Fury looked up raising his eyebrow. "The visions started again?" I shook my head. "No just one it was like he or someone else wanted me to know." Fury made a humming sound as he typed something in. "Then I trust you will go and retrieve him in the morning." I gave a small nod. "Yes sir. Get some sleep, Coulson would have put you in time out by now." Somehow when we mentioned him as a joke it didn't hurt so much. Fury let out a tired chuckle. "And let me guess living up to his legacy you'll make sure Hill does it for you?" I laughed nodding. "You know it Director." He rolled his eye and hung up.

I settled down in the living room staring out of the window watching the city thrive. "Young Warrior?" Thor spoke sitting next to me. "Yes Prince Thor?" I answered looking over at him. "Why did you let your friends believe you to be dead?" I let my head thud against the window and shrugged. "When I came to I was encased in a tomb of rock and ice. The first two people I saw when I woke where my grandfather Kronos and my great grandmother Gaea. I thought myself in line for a sure permanent death." I took a shuttered breath in and shook my head. "But they smiled and vanished after three words to me. 'Live on forever'. I'm stuck at age 18 my mother, no offense, lost his fucking marbles, killed a man that I held as a father figure, and is now being held by a camp full of Greeks who lost people in the Battle that he caused. I haven't gotten around to forgiving him for Coulson's death but he is my mother and I want to speak to him."

Thor blinked slowly. "You are wiser than I would have thought. Sleep some Perseus. In the morn we will go get my brother." I nodded carefully patting him on the shoulder. "And you can call me Uncle if you wish." I broke into a genuine smile then. "I shall think on that...Uncle." The biggest smile broke out on his face as he nodded. "Goodnight then Nephew." I felt a grin pull my lips across my face. "And goodnight to you Uncle." I laid on the bed in the guest room I had been given. I closed my eyes for the first time in days. In my dream I was standing on a glittering beach barefoot my black jeans rolled up to my knees letting the waves corse over my calves. I heard voices so I started towards them. Annabeth and Jake were holding hands and I felt happy for them. I smiled to myself as they cuddled until Annabeth spoke. "Jake...That man looks so much like Per...him. But he is clearly not a mortal or even close to a mortal. He said his name is Loki….I don't know what to do." Jake smiled at her warmly. "Chica." He chuckled. "Don't worry. I have a feeling that if he is Loki the Avengers will be here in the morning to take him away."

The kid didn't know how right he eyes snapped open as the first of the sun's rays entered my room. I pulled my clothes back on and slipped into the kitchen starting a fresh pot of coffee I grabbed an apple, and found the cream cheese in the refrigerator I sliced the apple and used the slices to eat the cream cheese. The scent of coffee lured to avengers into the kitchen, I chuckled at them setting a mug down in front of each of them. Thor hummed a thank you as he took his oversized mug from my hands gently. "I know where Loki is." I said as the sleep cleared from their eyes. "Don't ask. But he's at Farm Road 3.141 Long Island.I'm leaving in about an hour." Thor spoke up. "I will accompany you." I nodded figuring he would have. "I'll go to Agent Jackson." Bruce spoke up sipping on his coffee. He grimaced and I caught a snippet of his thoughts. I flicked my hand as I drank my coffee changing his into tea.

He blinked but sipped at the hot tea humming his thank you. "Should I even ask how you did that?" Rodgers said glancing at Bruce's mug. "You'll figure it out." I shrugged Thor chuckled shaking his head resting his hammer on the table. "You really do carry that around with you most of the time don't you?" I commented rolling my eyes ~Yes, he does.~ I stiffened then realized that it was simply Stark's A.I Butler. "Ah." I muttered leaning against the counter. "Shall we then?" Thor stood nodding downing the rest of his coffee. Barton and Romanov also nodded downing their coffee.

Within the hour we were standing on the hill of the camp. I stepped through the barrier and allowed them all through. I changed my look to reflect that of Agent Barton. He blinked and shook his head. "I'm not gonna ask." I shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." An alarm was raised as a Satyr caught sight of us. I lead them through the camp to the Big House. Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair on the porch. "How can I help you?" I spoke in a gruff voice that wasn't my own. "We're only here for the Silvertongue." Chiron looked at a camper that I knew very well. "Travis would you mind getting him."


	4. Chapter 4

I stood like Coulson taught me. Feet under your shoulders hands behind your back. I forced myself to be calm. I heard a riot from the stables. I ignored it as best as I could. Soon, thankfully, Loki was thrust towards Thor. We turned to leave but in our way stood the Hunters of Artemis. Of course they'd be here.I thought to myself. "One of you is using extensive magic to cover their appearance. Who is it? Tell us now!" My cousin commanded drawing her bow. I sighed and walked over pushing her bow down with a finger. "Thalia Grace. You will be taken into custody if you continue to hinder this operation. I give you this chance. Stand down or be taken in." I heard my mother give a tired chuckle. "Best do as he says child." He spoke quietly. "He's third in command of his workplace." I shot him a look which made him shut up.

She back away letting us through as they exited the barrier I turned back to the campers that followed and smirked at them walking through the barrier I slid onto the bike I had rode here. I looked up at the hill seeing the campers gathered there I released the spell changing back to my real looks. The tanned skin, the bright sea green eyes and the pitch black hair. I winked and vanished along with the bike. The team looked around like I had told them to before shrugging and getting into the car. I waited at the tower for them and called Fury "Sir, the Avengers have him. I managed to convince the greeks that they had help from Loki himself and ghosts of the past." I could hear him grin. "Good job Jackson. You're sure it's Loki?" "I placed a binding on his magic when we entered the camp. He couldn't get away if he tried." Fury chuckled. "That's why I like you Agent Jackson."

The team brought Loki in as I was packing up my stuff. "Fury will be here in a couple seconds." I said not looking up. "Nephew." Thor spoke making me look up at him he smiled softly. "Come to Asgard sometime." I nodded and glanced at my mother who smiled sadly at me making me flash back to the day I was employed by Fury. I walked over and hugged my mother patting him on the back. "Live long Perseus." I nodded "And you Mother." I exited the tower seeing the beam of light swallow my Uncle and my mother as I slid into the car that Fury and Maria were standing by.

Days later I was in a gym in Manhattan having not been cleared for another mission yet. I was doing Roman sit ups when I saw Fury and Maria walk in. "Jackson." Fury called. I vaulted off the bar landing in front of him. "Yes sir?" He handed me a file I saw it was my own. "What's this sir?" Fury shrugged. "The council has asked me to let you decide your life from here on out. They said we can't keep forcing a deity to work for us." I handed the file back and stared at my uniform. "Sir. I want all records of my death erased. Next time any of us have to go into the public light I want to be there. I'm not going to hide anymore." Maria and Fury smiled while Fury nodded Maria gave me a hug. She placed a packet in my hand. "The Avengers agreed that they want you on the team. Stark's having a press conference about it once we tell him your desicion."

I laughed and placed the packet on my stuff. "Tell him that if he gives me a nickname I'll stab him." Maria left to tell Stark while Fury studied me. "You've forgiven him." I chuckled and nodded. "I can't keep grudges. He did what he did because he had no choice." I shrugged and grinned. "I feel lighter than before I guess." Fury nodded and left. "You'll be seeing a lot of New York. Take a walk Agent." I threw my shirt on stuffing my things in my backpack. "Hey Joel! Tell Agent Hill I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Joel, the gym manager looked up. "Where, ya goin' Jackson?" I shrugged as I put my bag in my locker. "For a walk. Maybe I'll get some Pizza!" I jogged down the street for a bit releasing the mist I had gathered around me. I spotted the old Pizzeria I used to go to with my mom. I jogged across the street making sure I had my wallet.

I entered quietly. "Oh bless my heart!" The old lady behind the counter said. "I think I've seen a ghost." I smiled softly. "Miss Peggy, I'm not a ghost." She came around the corner and gave me a big hug. "Percy Jackson as I live and breathe!"


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth POV

"Oh bless my heart!" Came the voice of the little old lady behind the counter. "I think I've seen a ghost." I looked up to see a man of about 6 feet in height with black hair and a kind smile. "Miss Peggy I'm not a ghost." The little old lady exited her post and gave him a hug. "Percy Jackson as I live and breathe!" She cried happily. The group at my table nearly choked on their food. The man looked up and spotted us and chuckled. "Yea it's me Miss Peggy." He said turning to her. "Order anything you want sweetie. Buckey! Buckey Percy's back!" The old guy that made the pizzas came out and jumped seeing his face. "You don't look a day past 18 my boy.I'm jealous." Percy laughed. "Thanks Buckey. But I'm 25." They all chuckled and Percy ordered his pizza. This had to be a different Percy. This guy didn't move around. He was too focused to be the seaweed brain I once loved.

Travis stood up and walked over to him. "Percy?" Percy looked him. "Hey Travis." Travis grinned widely. "Dude! You're alive!" Percy rolled his eyes chuckling. "Obviously." Suddenly a phone rang and Percy fished a cell out of his pocket. "Ah shit. Hold on." Suddenly Percy lost all of the noticeable parts of being a demigod as he answered the phone. "Yes Sir? Tell Stark he can kiss Romanov's boot. I'm getting pizza." His laugh made me remember all of the times we had. "Okay sir. Once I get my pizza I'll head over. Goodbye sir." He hung up his phone and Travis gaped at him. "You know Tony Stark?!" Travis squeaked Percy rubbed his ear and nodded. "Not personally but my boss knows him really well."

I stood and stalked over to him. "You gutless coward! You let us-" Percy cut in harshly. "I let you believe me dead for a good reason Annabeth." His words were hiss as he narrowed his suddenly cold emerald green eyes at me. "Now turn around go go back to Jake please." His phone rang again and without taking his glare from me he answered. "Jackson. Oh hi Maria. Yea I'm on my way." He turned and smiled at the old lady as she handed him the box. He gave her a hundred dollar bill. "I missed you Miss Peggy." He kissed her cheek. "Yes Maria I heard you." Suddenly he switched to Latin. The words rolled off his tongue like it was his first language. "Heus heus heus Maria non clamo ad me, ut. Non me mater Maria voco. Heu heu heu tibi imus ridemus. Agens Hill statim vobis faciam." He laughed at something his eyes becoming light again. "Mauris tempus cum Stark, vale!" (A/N: Hey hey hey Maria don't yell at me like that. Don't make me call you mother Maria. Ah ah ah there we go you're laughing. I'll see you in a minute Agent Hill. Have a nice time with Stark, bye!) He left but not before saying. "Steve says hi!" The lady glared at him. "You better tell the Captain to come visit. Imma back hand him into next week!" Percy laughed. "Yes Ma'am Miss Peggy!" He gave her a quick and professional salute before running out of the pizza shop.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy POV

I jogged back to the gym eating my pizza. I changed into my uniform jogging up stairs still eating my pizza. I tossed the empty box in the trash entering the meeting room. I looked up seeing Fury's eyes on me. "This is the latest you've been since 2002. Congratulations Agent Jackson You've achieved normalicy for a single day." I had paused in eating my pizza but now I shrugged and continued chowing down."Is that from P&B pizza?" Maria asked. I nodded. "Yea mom used to take me when I was a kid. I started going alone after a while. I kinda grew up eating there. By the way Maria Peggy says Hi." That got the attention of Rodgers. Maria smirked and stole a bite of my last slice. "mmm and Buckey?"

I chuckled. "I nearly gave him a heart attack with Peggy yelling at him." Fury snorted rolling his eyes. Steve shot out his chair. "Peggy and Buckey?!" I looked at him and decided to sit on the table crossing my legs resting my elbows on my knees as I finished the last of my slice. "Yep. Miss Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes." I grinned at him knowing I looked like my mother more than anything right now. "Oh! I almost forgot. Peggy says that if you don't visit she'll be mad at you." I could see Steve's resolve. Tony walked in. "Oh so he gets to sit on the table but I don't?" I grinned wolfishly at Tony. "Unlike you I don't let things near my ass. But uh...you on the other hand. We don't know what or who has been near yours." Tony became flustered and threw his pen at me which I caught with two fingers.

"Fucking ninjas." Tony growled. I snickered standing and jumping off the table. Barton spoke up. "I'll be the first to say it. Welcome to the Avengers." I grinned and held out my hand to him. He took it and gave it a friendly shake.

Weeks later Thor came back. "Friends, Nephew, I ask you all to join Asgard for a celebration. We have signed a permanent treaty with the Greeks." I shrugged. "i'm down for a party." One by one the rest agreed to go. "We will go now then. The Greeks like any excuse to celebrate. I was lucky that Odin agreed with my thoughts of inviting you all." Clint and I glanced at each other and shrugged. "Let's just go Point Break." Tony chipped in. Pepper stood next to him. "What about Jane Thor?" Thor smiled "Heimdall has already picked her and Lady Darcy up." We walked up to the roof and once everyone was there we were engulfed in that stupid bright beam of light.


	7. Chapter 7

Once I blinked my eyes clear I saw the most beautiful woman standing there. I made sure not to gape but she captured my attention fully. From her armor to her sword she screamed beautiful but deadly. Once she noticed me looking I snapped my eyes away taking the reins of the horse Thor had picked for me. I swung onto the horse easily laughing at everyone else except for Clint and Natasha struggle to get on their horses. I had to hold on with my knees when Stark fell off landing on his butt.

Silly midgardian My horse thought snickering his own way. "Mmmhmm." I hummed watching him finally get on. You heard that? "Oh yes I did. Surprising isn't it?" Bah, the Greek god could hear us as well. I laughed and turned him after Thor's horse. I urged him into a trot holding on with simply my knees. I laid my hands in my lap. You trust me that much young one? I chuckled and hummed. "I trust that since you haven't yet tried to kill me by trampling me you won't do anything too rash. Trust you not to pull a stunt simply because you can? Now where's the fun in that?" He went into a full gallop so I simply began to stand on his back. As he lept over a cart that moved in his way I leapt from his back flipping in the air I landed softly on his back. Impressive. Tell me your name young one. "I'm Perseus nice to meet you." The horse snorted and tossed his mane as we trotted into the palace courtyard where the rest were waiting for us. I am Mordu.

I grinned at the Avengers. "What?' I asked innocently. "Were you talking to the horse?" I nodded "Uh yea." Do the midgardians usually react in such a manner. "to things they don't know the answer to? Yes they do Mordu." He knickered as I dismounted easily, snuffling my shirt. I produced a sugar cube from my pocket following his instructions to the stables. I took off his saddle humming a soft tune. "Not many midgardians know how to care for a horse properly anymore." A hardened female's voice spoke. "I kinda grew up around them." I commanded the water from the pool into a bucket. "And not many are so adept with magic." I smiled at the woman from before. "I'm only good with water and duplication. I'm average with binding the magic of others." I plucked a shining red apple from midair letting Mordu eat it from my hand. "I'm Perseus." She smiled softly. "I am Sif. I knew who you were. You're the only aesir formed son of Loki now. We were all skeptical when he got pregnant by a greek but you're more than any of us hoped." The way she said it made me think that she personally thought I'd be some monsterish thing.

"I do happen to turn blue at times." I offered. She laughed softly. "I could...change your hair back to blonde." She gaped at me. "How did you know that?" I grimaced. "Uncle told me of Prince Loki's tricks." She stepped forward. "Try then." I touched her hair allowing it to become golden once more. She glanced at it and shuddered. "I never realized how boring it made me look." I snorted. "Lady Sif, you don't look boring. I don't think you could ever look boring. A bit...blended in but never boring." She looked at me and smiled kindly. "I thank you for your gift but I'd rather have the dark hair back. I have grown attached to the color." I retracted the spell and tucked a curl away from her face. "Come with me Perseus. Your grandmother wishes to see you. You're Greek family does not know that you live." I rolled my eyes but smiled. "Lets go then Milady."

As we walked she told me everything she thought I needed to know about her home and I in turn told her about my entire life. Even the little parts that I never told anyone. She seemed really peeved about my mom's clone having to marry a mortal like Gabe. As we entered the palace it was the queen who met us. "Come Perseus, we shall get you suitable clothing. One fit for a prince. You'll be wearing green and silver if that pleases thee." I smiled and bowed politely. "Anything you should choose will be pleasing to me Queen Frigga."

I walked with the queen to my private rooms for the duration of my stay. The queen decided that she would personally see to it that I looked like an asgardian prince. First,she gave me the choice of slicking my hair back or cutting it. I let her tie it back instead. She dressed me in leather and asgardian armor placing an elvish circlet around my head. She strapped a sword to my waist before nodding happily. The dark greens and bright silver made me look both like my mother and different from him. Frigga cupped my cheek her glittering blue eyes bore into my dark sea green ones. "Come let us join the meeting before the celebration Perseus."

Sif joined us in the hall as we walked. She was dressed in a dark reddish leather with glittering silver armor. Her shield was strapped to her back, her sword to her hip. "you look stunning." I whispered to her to be polite. "And you look like a prince." She gave me a smile. "A kind and generous prince." I cast my eyes to the side and smiled. "Thank you." The doors opened wide as the guards saw us. Sif and I stood taller. I placed a hand on the pommel of my sword. Sif's hand touched mine I could feel her fingers slid in between mine as we walked. I gave her a smile from the side of my mouth receiving one in return.

3RD PERSON POV

The hall fell silent as the trio walked in. All eyes were on the raven haired youth. He was dressed in silver and green. His glittering eyes were a deep sea green that showed years of wisdom behind them. The only other raven haired asgardian male stood. The youth never broke stride with the brunette beside him. Once he was in arms reach the older raven haired male hugged him close. To everyone's surprise the youth hugged back fiercely.

Tear fell down their faces, the twin masks of indifference shattered for a time. The brunette warrior-woman stepped away to give them some space. The queen cleared her throat smiling at her son and grandson. "Years ago, my son, Loki, made a decision, many of us thought that decision a mistake. Myself originally included. But this decision brought peace to our pantheon and the pantheon of the Greeks. Now we have a secret to share." The Greek sun god stood his eyes the eerie green of the oracle. "What we once thought dead, found to be alive instead, Silvertongue's heir, keeper of Asgard's prayer, Prince of the dark, will make his mark. King of Time stopped his climb, Mother of Earth forbade his rebirth. Live on forever, string to never be severed." The sun god sat back to rubbing his forehead. "Yes,with that." she beckoned the youth to stand beside her.


	8. Chapter 8

As he turned towards the guests of Asgard they all had looks of shock written on their faces. "This is my grandson by Loki, Perseus Amund." Asgard cheered and some even looked at Loki with a newfound respect. "I have invited all of Loki's children to Asgard this day. Come in children." A huge wolf prowled into the room followed by a rather large snake, a deathly pale woman, two men who looked like carbon copies of each other and a large eight legged horse. The horse, the snake and the wolf became aser-formed men. Perseus smiled at all of them kindly and they in turn bowed politely then vanished, Perseus looked at his grandmother with questioning eyes. She shrugged lightly and turned back to the Greeks.

"We believed him dead until Thor returned with his brother in tow both babbling incoherently about seeing him. and knowing he was alive. I brushed it off as nonsense until our gatekeeper approached and said' Loki's youngest is alive.' before leaving. I nearly fainted." Odin chuckled nodding. "I have waited twenty five years to meet my youngest grandson. And if it does not offend his father's family we would like to make him a Prince of Asgard. We do however realize that he might refuse but he will always be one of our princes." All eyes turn to Perseus and he looked back at the entire hall before saying in a velvety smooth voice. "I would be honored to accept the title if it is willingly given." The whole of Asgard roared in happiness as the Greeks let out a bellow of agreement.

As the celebrations began the young Hero slipped outside standing on the beach he took off his boots and rolled his pants up the best he could. He began playing with the water. "May I join you?"

PERCY POV

"May I join you?" Sif's voice asked from behind me. I turned to her and smiled. "Ofcourse." She tugged off her boots being lucky enough to be wearing a skirt. she stepped into the water. I circled my arms around her moving my hands making shapes out of it. She smiled watching the hippocampi I created play in the air before dropping into the sea. "Let's sit on the beach."She murmured to me. In response I smiled and nodded. I sat on knee tucked up the other leg laying straight against the sand.

Sif sat between my legs laying back against my chest. I slipped my arms around her resting my chin on her head. "Will you return to midgard?" I sighed moving my chin onto her shoulder. "I'll have to. You could always come with me." She smiled sadly so I pulled her closer to me. "I will return." She smiled and nodded. "I know. But when?" I looked to the sky and answered. "I know not."

We spent that evening settled on the beach telling each other stories. As the sunset we trudged back into the palace and to our separate rooms. In the morn (I've spent too much time with my Uncle and Sif) I woke and dressed again in the greens and silvers my grandmother made sure I had. The silver circlet once again adorned my brow. I was led by some of the guards to the dining hall.

Sif and grandmother Frigga were already there along with Zeus,Hera,Hades and my father. I felt someone poke my back. My mother was standing there. "Good morning Perseus." I smiled and hugged him. "Morning." We walked in together barely inside the doors Uncle Thor joined small chuckle announced our presence. Zeus's eyes snapped to us angry at first then they relaxed. My father walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder as if checking if I was real. "I'm real dad." He pulled me into a hug without a single word. He let go and smiled at me. He touched the circlet I saw that he added a trident into the celtic knotted design in the reflection of his eyes.

I turned to Hera and my Grandmother who were conversing. I waited until they seemed done and cleared my throat. "Lady Hera?" She jumped a bit at the show of respect. "May I ask a request of you?" She nodded slowly as if unsure. "Since I do have a job on midgard, I'd like to serve as the Ambassador of Asgard to the Greeks." Hera smiled and looked at my grandmother. "What do you think Frigga?" I looked to my grandmother who smiled and nodded. "I think it is a wondrous idea. The Prince Ambassador of Asgard. Now that is a first." Odin and Zeus nodded their agreement to my plea. "I also have a more personal request.." Hera smiled and patted my cheek. "Their memories are wiped of your meeting in the pizzeria." I gave her a bow and a smile. "Thank you."

She smiled and moved to the table as the morning meal was brought in. Artemis entered her cold silver eyes landing on me. Sif squeezed my hand looking at her. Tony walked in and Artemis's fingers twitched. "Lady Artemis." I spoke without looking at her. I stabbed a bit of meat from a boar moving it to my plate. "I'd rather like it if you didn't try to turn my teammate, as vulgar he may be, into a jackalope. He may be annoying and displeasing to listen to at times, he is necessary to the Avengers." Artemis huffed but nodded. "Valid reasoning Perseus. You, Anthony Stark have been saved by the only male I can even fathom respecting." She walked over and gave a small bow. "Good morning Perseus." I game her a smile and a small nod. "and Good morning to you milady." She sat next to my father while Tony sat next to me.

"Um...thank you for that." He said scratching the back of his head. I shrugged. "I try to make sure the people I work with don't get turned into animals. It's hard to explain."


	9. Chapter 9

TONY POV

"I try to make sure the people I work with don't get turned into animals. It's hard to explain." Was his only reply. The golden haired Greek god snickered and translated. "That's Percy for "You're welcome Stark"." I nodded slowly noting how little he interacted with the Greek gods. He only spoke to him when spoken to. He had a far more significant number of conversations with the Asgardian gods. Then it clicked. He was a Prince of Asgard, yet a child of Greece. For them he was just another one of their pawns. But as Prince Ambassador he'd be about equal with a minor god.

I finally got wasn't exactly welcomed by all of Greece. His father spoke. "Perseus, where have you been." Jackson's eyes snapped to look at his father's. "I work for the mortal government and with the Avengers. I have been all over the world. I managed to stay away from demigod related things until mother was dumped off at camp."


	10. Chapter 10

PERCY POV

The days passed easily for me as I learned everything I could about every realm. Before I knew it the time had come for the team and the gods to return home. I stayed after asking Clint and Natasha to tell Fury that I would remain here for a while but that I would return soon. That had been two weeks after arriving. Hera had asked me to contact her first thing when I was back on earth.

I stayed for another four years to learn. Now it was time to return. Mother walked with me to the stables. "I would take you with me Mordu, but Midgard is terribly polluted and my Pegasus would be offended." Yes well my lord, do not bring the ruffian home with thee and I will not be offended myself. "I won't Mordu. I thank thee for understanding my wishes." I serve you and only you my prince. I smiled and saddled him. I swung up onto his pitch black back and smiled at my mother. "I'll return home soon mother, I shan't cause too much trouble and assure Grandmother Frigga that I'll be the utmost careful in battle. I don't reckon that Grandfather Odin needs to be told anything." My mother smiled. "Of course my son." I wore my summer garments meaning my green vest, leather pants and my boots. My hair had gotten longer so I wore it in a long braid down my back. The silver circlet had been turned into a silver head band not unlike a medieval crown for a prince.

I set my bow and quiver against my back adjusting my sword at my hip. My ears had become tapered to a point when I visited the light elves this past spring. My mother squeezed my knee. "Perseus! Wait!" Sif's voice rang out. She ran up gave a brief bow to my mother. "Please allow me to go with you." I held out my arm so that she could swing onto Mordu's back behind me. Her arms wound around my waist. "Goodbye mother." My mother smiled. "Until we meet again my son. Keep him safe Lady Sif." Sif nodded. "I will Prince Loki, I will." Mother looked to Mordu. "Ride swift and well, I'll have an apple for you when you get back." Bribery will get you anywhere Prince Loki. Mordu replied whinnying. We took off crossing the bridge we saw Heimdall waiting for us. "My Prince Ambassador it is nearing the summer solstice. The gods of Greece are subject to yet another prophecy. Many of the campers you knew are gone. The seven however are now minor gods. They still believe you dead." I smiled and patted his shoulder. "Thank you for the update my friend. I shall pop in for a visit. Can we touch down in the throne room during their meeting?" Heimdall smiled. "Of course Prince Ambassador." I took Sif's hand in my own as we walked into the bifrost.

I placed the hood of my traveling cloak over my head smiling as Sif adjusted it casting my face into shadow. I kissed the back of her hand lightly. "Who dares- Oh it is you." Zeus boomed then sighed. "I wouldn't want to risk the wrath of your mother or your aunts by smiting you now do I?" He chuckled. "I think 'tis Grandmother Frigga thou should worry about." Zeus grimaced an nodded. "Ah yes. How could I forget? I suppose I should say it. Welcome to Olympus Prince Ambassador. May I introduce you to our minor gods of Heros? They were not able to attend the Peace Treaty celebrations four years ago."

I nodded. "Aye, I would like to at least know their names." Zeus gestured to Annabeth first. "This is Olympus's Architect, Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Wise Choices and one of the Goddesses of Heros." I gave her a nod. "Pleasure to meet thee." I bowed politely and Hera sent me a quiet chuckle. Next came Jason then Piper. "Jason Grace, my son. God of Battle Order and one of the Gods of Heros. Piper Mclean Goddess of Domestic Order and one of the Goddesses of Heros." I also gave them a bow. Next were Leo, Hazel and Frank. "Leo Valdez God of the Forge Fires and one of the Gods of Heros. Hazel Levesque Goddess of Cursed Gems and the final Goddess of Heros, and Frank Zhang God of Change and one of the Gods of Heros." To them I also bowed. They all finally bowed back. "And who is this Father?" Jason asked eyeing me warily. "This is the Prince Ambassador of Asgard. For now you will address him simply as Ambassador or Prince Ambassador. And Lady Sif Asgardian Goddess of Warriors and Battle. Last I hear you two are engaged to be married?" We both blushed and nodded.

Father spoke up. "How is your mother Prince Ambassador?" I turned to him and grinned forgetting my face was shadowed. "Fairing well." Hestia spoke next. "Will you be joining us at camp for the Solstice celebrations?" I nodded once. "Of course Lady we must leave you all for now." They all nodded as I teleported us out of the Throne Room and into SHIELD Headquarters. I flipped down my hood glad my hair covered the tips of my ears. "Yo, Can anybody tell me where Fury or Hill are?" The kid who always played Galactica pointed to the observatory room on the top deck. "Thank you!" Sif laughed. "How is it you can go from proper English to slang words in under a minute?" I shrugged and kissed her cheek. "I will never know." We made our way to the observation room and entered after I swiped my I.D through the scanner. "I thought I tol-" Fury stopped dead in his tirade when he saw me. The council seemed shocked. "Agent Jackson, we were told that you would not be back." i shrugged and hung the call up. "Miss me Director?" Fury gaped at me. "The fuck are you wearing?" I shrugged and laughed. "We just came to say 'hey' and see how things are going."

"Don't change the subject Agent Jackson." I rolled my eyes and pointed to my crown thingy. "Uh Prince Ambassador of Asgard here Fury. I get to change the subject." Fury rolled his eyes and smirked. "You must be Lady Sif." Sif smiled widely happy that a midgardian knew her on sight. "Yes I am." She wound her arms around mine smiling at me I looked back at her and smiled widely. "Oh gross you're in love." Maria stated fake gagging. "It is nice to meet you though Lady Sif." Both of the mortals gave Sif a bow which she returned gracefully. "So when do I get to go back to annoying Stark?" I asked after kissing Sif's knuckles. "As soon as you get your Princely ass down to the tower and knock your Uncle over." Nick replied. "I'll see you in a couple of days the Nick." We teleported out of the room landing behind my Uncle as the Avengers and he ate dinner. I knocked over his chair making him fall off his long golden hair falling perfectly as he fell.


	11. Chapter 11

He looked up and grinned. "Nephew!" He cried suddenly i was enveloped in his crushing hug. "Uncle! My ribs! The elves may look fragile but they most certainly are not!" I managed but it was Sif who pinched him in the arm that saved me. "Thank you love. What would I do without you?" She smirked. "Get lost, lose your head, have no children, be stuck in quicksand and...be crushed to death by your Uncle every three months." I laughed and circled my arms around her. "You're right." Stark just stared at me. "Are your ears pointed?!"

"Um yes actually they are. It's new for me too, This past spring I had to visit the light elves and as a gift for bringing gifts of peace instead of the burden of war they...gifted me the looks and skills of their people. No, I could use a bow since I was a child, yes I may have known about Hawkeye when I was younger and snuck in to watch him practice. I can also shoot a gun so shut it Stark." Sif laughed softly. "And you could also guess questions since you arrived on Asgard." I nodded smiling at her. Thor smiled at the two of us. "Did you visit the Greeks yet?" I nodded and gave Natasha a one armed hug then bro pounded Clint's knuckles while nodding to Bruce and Steve.

"Will you be eating with us?" Pepper Potts asked politely. "No Ms. Potts I just came to annoy my Uncle and Stark." Sif snickered softly. "I only came along because it was wait for him to return in a year while learning how to be a proper Princess Ambassador from the Queen Frigga or tag along on this adventure and see the reactions of his people when they find out he is alive." I kissed her temple sliding my arms around her again with a smile. "I don't know how you did it but a clap for the elf-boy." Stark clapped before screaming like a girl when my pet bull-snake Morpheus slithered up his leg. I let the snake wrap around my arm before turning him into the metal arm band I wore most of the time. Stark glared at me. "What Stark afraid of snakes?" I purred innocently/smugly.

"Your floor is still yours. I expect you're both tired." Stark sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. I nodded my thank you."Would you all like to attend the Summer Solstice games at the Camp tomorrow? I'll just make my excuse that you're part of my Peace Embassy here on Midgard." Stark was the first to raise his hand. "I'd...I'd like to go." The rest all nodded making me smile. "Well then I'll see you all in the morning."

The morning found the entire team up before the sun rise preparing for the day. Sif was helping Natasha and Pepper adjust their dresses. Somehow Grandmother had heard about the 'Peace Embassy' idea and had Heimdall send down Asgardian clothes for everyone. Thor and I were helping Tony get his armor on. I accidentally hit a hidden switch. "Oh, Grandmother likes you." Tony was now dressed in a suit of armor nearly identical to his own Iron Man suits. "JARVIS is even pre downloaded." He said. I found the switch again and pressed it. "Everyone check your armor and dresses. Bruce Hulked out for a second finding that his pants stretched and his shirt vanished until he dehulked. "She charmed it to always stay on you!" Sif exclaimed grinning at him. Bruce blushed grinning back.

Steve found a switch on his left arm bracer and his shield spiraled out of it. Natasha found a belt of knives with her dress and she found that the skirt came off and left leggings so that she could fight. Pepper found a couple of hidden daggers in her sleeves. Clint found a new bow and a never ending quiver of arrows. "Amazing…" Thor breathed. "We should head out." I said setting my quiver against my back again. Checking on my sword I was stopped in my fussing by Sif who captured my hands in her own squeezing them gently she adjusted my crown and pulled my hood over my head casting my face into shadow. "There." She smiled making me smile in return. I gave her a soft kiss lacing my fingers with hers.

I heard a picture being snapped and Stark saying. "What? I need proof that I do infact know other Aliens besides Thor!" I chuckled and teleported our entire group to the borders of camp. Chiron was there to meet us. "Who are you?" Sif spoke for me keeping her hand in mine. "This is the Prince Ambassador of Asgard. And these are the Avengers, due to Thor, our Crown Prince, fighting with this mortal band of heros they have become our Midgardian Peace Embassy to Asgard by order of Queen Frigga they are to attend these activities with us." Chiron blinked then nodded. "Follow me then. You will be the only mortals to cross these borders twice and not die." I smirked a bit and followed him. I heard a familiar squeal of happiness and my Grandmother yell. "Lucas Anthony come back here this instant!" However the blonde three year old rushed over giggling.


	12. Chapter 12

I swung him up as he cried. "Daddy!" I smiled and kissed his cheeks. "I thought I told you to stay with Great Grandmother?" He smiled and threw his arms around my neck. "I did!" Okay so it's hard to argue with the kid. He's three. Stark blinked. "Is his middle name really Anthony?" Before I could answer Luke piped up. "Yep! I'm Lucas Anthony named after Anthony Stark and Lucas Callistan!" I shushed him glad no one besides my group had heard him. Sif took him from my arms when he reached out to her settling him on her hip. "Momma! There are weird people with goat legs! I've never seen so many Lady Warriors in my life!" She just smiled and listened to the three year old tell her in broken sentences and full ones about the things he'd seen today. I gave my Grandmother a hug as we approached. "I didn't want to bring him but he insisted." I chuckled. "It's alright Grandmother, It's hard to deny him anything. He is a master of puppy eyes." She laughed nodding in agreement.

Jason approached and grinned at me. "How good are you with that sword Prince Ambassador?" I grinned at him. "I'm decent with it." Jason grinned smugly. "Then the first match of the day shall be between you and I. Shall we?" I slid my quiver off my back setting it down. "We shall." We walked into the middle of the arena. I drew my sword holding it at my side relaxed. Jason attacked I made sure to lightly block and attack him myself. It went on like that until I kicked dust in his eyes. He became angry and attacked me blindly. The fun began then. I dodged, parried, blocked and attacked humming a soft tune.

Jason screamed in rage and swung his sword at my middle. I stopped his blade with my own performing the move to deweaponize him Luke taught me when I first arrived. I kicked his legs out from under him crossing the two blades over his throat. "Just yield already Jason." I sighed. He chuckled breathlessly. "I have no choice now do I?" I slowly stood and chuckled Jason simply gaped at me until I held my hand out he shook his head and took it. "How did you know that last move?"

I shrugged innocently. "I thought most swordsmen knew it." I walked over to Sif and Lucas kissing both of their cheeks. Jason went over to Piper picking a two year old baby girl up smiling at her. I chuckled and looked at my own family Lucas asking Tony questions which the genius seemed all too happy to answer. I shook my head and smiled wider. An Apollo kid came up to Clint and I. "Will you two be in the archery competition." We looked at each other and grinned. Tony rolled his eyes. "That's Legolas and Elron for 'Nothing will stop us.' kid. They'll be there." The kid nodded and sprinted off.

I switched from playing games with Lucas to watching the rest of the sword fights. The championship came down to my father's young son and myself. I chuckled glancing at My father who shrugged innocently. Zeus stood and proclaimed. "The final match is scheduled to happen after the Archery competition." I smiled and breath a sigh of relief. Sif chuckled lightly, Lucas was working his eyes on Natasha who tried hard to resist but she finally broke after Lucas tottered over to her resting his hands on her knees blinking his big blue green eyes at her. "Can I call you Awnty Natwasha?" She scooped him up nodding before singing softly to him in Russian nuzzling him with her nose. Clint and the guys gaped while I saw Sif, Pepper, My mother, who had shown up sometime when I wasn't paying attention, and my grandmother exchanging coins.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Clint dragging him to the archery range. At first we had to stand and shoot. The second round we had to perch in trees and hit the bullseye to continue on. The third round had us running through the forest firing at targets. Fourth round was horse riding while hitting the targets. By the fifth round it was down to Clint, The Apollo Kid and myself. We were given blunt arrows and told our targets were each other. Within three minutes I had both the Apollo kid and Clint out. Clint just grinned while the Apollo kid threw a fit.

Zeus just shook his head at my antics. "The Mortal Clint Barton takes second place. Prince Ambassador first. Congratulations." We both bowed respectfully and grinned at each other heading back to our group. "Now we shall have the Prince Ambassador and Murdock Clayton Son of Poseidon." My father chuckled, either way one of his sons would win today. Sif gripped my arm. "He used his powers in most of his fights. Remember that you will be exposed during this fight my love." I smiled and kissed her lightly. "That's the plan dear one." I jogged into the middle of the arena.

Murdock attacked first. He relied heavily on his powers I noticed automatically. By the middle of the match the gods were trying not to chuckle at the hard time I was giving my brother. "Stop toying with me and fight!" He yelled summoning a wave from the buckets he sent it after me stumbling back as I held my hand out stopping the water in it's tracks. He attacked making me dive over him flipping and twisting over. landing in a crouch. My hood was slipping I flicked it up. Murdock kept attacking. His eyes glowed with power and my father stood ready to intervene. However I stuck my sword in the ground grinning as Murdock did the same. I rose my hands like a conductor grinning as the water rose easily.

Soon it became a battle of power and Murdock was losing badly. Zeus and Poseidon nodded to each other. A silent agreement. Poseidon nodded at me mouthing End the fight son. I nodded looking back at Murdock twisting my hand in a circular motion the earth swallowed his foot gently he nearly fell on his face but I used the water to cushion his face plant I made the earth release his foot as I moved my hand trapping his entire body minus his head in ice.

He struggled making the ice bind tighter to him. "Murdock!" I yelled catching his attention. "Stop, you'll hurt yourself. The fight is over." Zeus stood nodding his agreement. "This match goes to the Prince Ambassador. You may lower your hood now." I reached up and flipped it off earning gasps and gapes from the entire crowd. "May I rephrase my statement?" Zeus said then continued on before anyone could answer."This match goes to the Prince Ambassador Perseus Amund Poseidonson of Asgard. Welcome home Perseus." I gave him a nod. Lucas darted over latching onto my leg. I chuckled and lifted him onto my shoulders releasing Murdock from the ice.

Murdock continued to gape at me. "You're real!" I laughed and nodded. "I'm very real." I extended my hand he gripped it letting me help him up. "Whoa! I never thought I'd be able to meet you I mean...everyone thought you were dead but you're not! You're alive, and you're real!" I laughed again ruffling his hair. Annabeth just stared as Sif walked over taking my hand in her own her crimson dress stained darker at the bottom because of the damp grass her mahogany hair tumbled down her black her striking blue eyes sparkled with excitement. I moved my long braid over my shoulder and Lucas's chubby leg so that he wouldn't pull on it as he bounced excited.


	13. Chapter 13

Poseidon POV

I walked over to the daughter of Athena who once loved my son. "You knew back then that it wouldn't work." She took a shuddered breath in and nodded. "I know I'm just taking in the beauty Lord Poseidon. I've never seen him smile that much." I smiled and chuckled. "Mmm yes neither have I." I committed his new face to memory realizing that every realm outside of our world had made a mark on him. His control of ice was mastered on Jotunheim with his mother's people, his resistance to fire on Muspelheim home of the fire demons, his peace tactics on Vanaheim with the people of his grandmother, his looks on Alfheim home of the Light Elves, his use of the dark on Svartalfheim world of the Dark Elves, his smithy skills on Nidavellir with the Dwarves and his connection to the dead on Niflheim with his sister Hela but above all he was raised here...on Midgard trained on Asgard.

"The baby boy, is he Percy's?" She asked looking up at me. "Aye, that he is. His and Sif's, come talk to them." I offered her my arm which she took as we walked over. My son bowed the best he could with his own son resting upon his shoulders. Sif gave an overly graceful curtsy. I bowed back as well as Annabeth. Lucas grinned at the blonde widely. "Anna!" He cried waving. "I'm back see?" Perseus chuckled looking up at his son. Annabeth gasped her hands covering her nose and mouth. "Luke?" She asked tearing up. The boy nodded waving at her. She waved back choking up.

Annabeth POV

Percy set his son on the ground the moment his feet touched the ground her ran over to me. He and Sif spoke quietly they approached me. "We'd like you to take him in as your own. We want him to grow up on Midgard, to grow up as normally as possible." I smiled coming up with an idea. "Give him to Stark and Potts to raise, but have them send him to Camp when he's ready. I'll claim him here. Then when he is ready we will tell him the truth." They nodded agreeing. We wiped his memories the best we could and gave him to Tony. "Tell him any lie you'd like Stark. He's yours to raise for now." Tony smiled at the sleeping blonde baby boy in his arms. "I'll take care of him." Percy and the rest of the Asgardians smiled at the baby boy sadly before a large beam of light shot down removing them from Earth once again. I teleported the Mortals home hopeful that Percy's child could at least stay out of the next Great Prophecy. I turned to Rachel seeing her eyes grow wide the unsettling green of the oracle seeped in. "_Hidden Prince, Will notice the hints, Mistakes not made twice, The unpaid price, Truth hidden an entire life, Pathway home riddled with strife, Rise over all, The Prince answers the call._"


End file.
